Three days
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: Two months after the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi still misses Atem. But Yugi doesn't know is that Atem misses him too. Atem is sent back to world of the living to be with Yugi, but he has only three days to find out if Yugi loves him, like he loves Yugi. AxY
1. Chapter 1

Hikari: Hope U like this.

Topaz: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Three days**

Chapter 1

It has been two months since the Ceremonial Duel, and life seemed normal. Joey and Seto finally got together, Tèa left for America to learn dancing, Tristan and Duke still fight over Serenity, Ryou is happy about not being enslaved by an evil spirit, Malik is still as crazy as ever and his sister and brother are happy about living in the light. Everyone just got on with their lives, all except one, Yugi.

Ever since the duel, Yugi felt empty inside. He wore a mask with a fake smile to hide his mourning. _'Why did I have to win? Without Atem I feel empty, I'm only half a soul. I never got to tell how him I feel. I love you, Atem. But he would never return those kinds of feels, and now it to late to find out. I miss you Atem, my Pharaoh, my friend, my Yami, my secret koi.' _ Little did Yugi know that someone has been watching over him for the past two months, and thinking the same thing.

Atem watch Yugi go about his life through a crystal thinking to himself. _'My sweet Yugi, how I miss being with you. Without you I feel so alone, I know I'm with my family now. But I still feel alone. I wish I told how I felt; I wish I had said three simple words to you, "I love you". But you would never return such feels. I miss you my Yugi, my friend, my Aibou, my Hikari, my secret koi.' _

At that moment Atem's father appeared. "My son, what worry?" "Nothing is worry father" Atem replied still staring at the crystal. Aknumkanon looked that the crystal to see the image of a young boy who looked like his son Atem. Aknumkanon looked at his son, who was crying as he watched this young boy and realised who the boy was. "So this is the boy you call Yugi, hmm" he said gesturing to the boy shown in the crystal. "Yes" Atem replied never once taking his eyes off Yugi. "He must mean a lot to you?" "Yes. He means the world to me." Atem said while fresh tears made their way down his cheeks. "You love him, don't you." his father asked. Atem looked up at his father. "Yes, I do love him". Aknumkanon hugged his son and said, "If you wish to be with him, I can help you." "How, father?" Atem asked while looking back at the crystal, to see the boy he loved with all his heart and soul.

"I will casted a spell, which will allow you to enter the land of the living. But there is one thing you must know." "What is it, father?" Atem asked happy to know there is one way he could see and speak with his beloved Yugi again. "You will only have three days, to get his boy to love you. For upon the stroke of midnight on the third day, you must obtain your true love's first kiss, for if you do, you will remain with him forever. If not your soul will return to the land of the dead." His father explained. "Do you understand, my son?" Atem nodded. "Good" his father said, and then he began to chant a spell. There was a bright flash of light, and then suddenly everything went black.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a light breeze blowing through the air on a warm summer's morning. Eye lids flutter open to revel a pair of dazzling crimson eyes. The youth rose to his feet and realised he was in the park at the centre of town. The youth decided to head west.

Atem continued to walk through the streets of Domino. He paid no heed to looks he got from people, well it not everyday you see some one walking down the street dressed as an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Atem knew exactly where he was going.

It didn't take him long to reach the Kame Game Shop. He noticed the door to the shop was open, so he entered. Grandpa Mutou heard the bell to the shop go. "Coming" he called as he entered the shop.

"How can I he-"he said when he recognised who was standing in the shop. "What? P-Pharaoh A-Atem?!" Grandpa sputtered. "How did you? When did you? Why are you here?" Grandpa was in a lot of shock.

"The how I got here is a long story" Atem replied. "I only arrived today, and I'm here to see My Aibou." Atem said the last part with slight smile; his true smile was for Yugi and only Yugi to see. "I'll just go a get him. Why don't you make your self comfortable in the living room" Grandpa said as walked up the stairs to Yugi bedroom at the same time trying to recover from the shock of Atem suddenly turning up in the Game Shop.

"Yugi, can I come in?" Grandpa said as he light knock on the door. "Come in" came a very sleepy reply. Grandpa entered the room to find that Yugi had just woken up. It was a Friday, and normal Yugi would have been at school. But it was a staff training day, so Yugi had a long weekend. Yugi noticed the shocked look on his grandfather's face, "Grandpa, what's wrong?" suddenly snapped back into reality, Grandpa answered. "There is some one downstairs for you Yugi" "Who?" Yugi asked curiosity, "Why don't you get dressed and come see for yourself" His grandfather replied before walked out of the room and made his way back to gamp shop.

'_I wonder who it could be. I it can't be the guys, because Joey is going to the movies with Seto. Duke and Tristan are far to busy now fight over Serenity and Ryou is out of town, on holiday with his father.'_ Yugi though to himself as he changed. As soon as he'd finished, he made his way downstairs and into the living room to meet the mysterious guest. He nearly had a heart attack, when he saw who was sitting in the room.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"ATEM!" Yugi said while trying to recover from the shock of finding the one person, he'd never expect in his living room. "How did you? Why are you?" he tried to say as tears fell down his cheeks. Atem rose from the couch and pulled Yugi to a loving embrace as tears of joy fell down his beautiful tanned cheeks. They stand like that for sometime, and Atem wasn't aware that his shirt was wet from the tears of joy that were flowing from Yugi's eyes.

"I've missed you so much Atem" Yugi said as he clung to Atem, as if afraid he would disappear if he let go. "I've missed you to Little One." Atem replied while he slipped his hand under Yugi's chin, and lifting it so he was looking directly into his eyes. "And please Aibou, call me Yami." Once Atem had said this, he led them over to the couch and sat down. Yugi when to sit next to him, but Atem pulled him into his lap and rapped his arms around Yugi's waist securely, so securely that not even the Gods themselves could rip Yugi from Atem's grip.

Yugi soon relaxed into Atem's embrace, there was a moment of silence when Yugi asked, "Why are you here Yami?" Atem signed and thought about how he was going to explain things. "Ever since the Ceremonial Duel, I've been watching you go about your life thought a crystal. For two months, I never took my eyes of your image in the crystal. I was afraid that if I did, you would disappear and I would never see you again. My father noticed how intently I would watch you, and told me there was a way that I could see and speak with you again. So he casted a spell on me, and I awoke in the middle of Domino Park. I knew exactly where I was to go, and so I ended up here. I came back to see you My Little One." Atem said with the smile that only Yugi was allowed to see on his face.

"You've been watching me for two months?! I guess that explains this strange feel I've been having for the last two months." Yugi said with a smile. "What strange feel, Aibou?" Atem asked curiously. Yugi giggled and answered, "For the past two months, I've been having this feeling that I'm being watched." "Oh" Atem said as he nuzzled Yugi, as he nuzzled, he began to purr contentedly. "You do realise, that you've been walking around Domino, dressed as a Pharaoh. Don't you?!" Yugi said "Ah!" Atem replied sheepishly. "That means we need to get you some new clothes!" Yugi said happily hugging the Ex-Pharaoh.

To be continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Awww! Atem's crying!

Atem: So, I'm allowed to! You would cry, if you had see Topaz for two whole months. Wouldn't you?

Hikari: Of course I would!

Atem: There you have it, now you see why I cryed. (hugs Yugi)

Topaz: Yay! Hikari loves me!! (hugs Hikari)

Hikari: (hugs Topaz back) Yes, I do love you Topaz!

Yugi: (snuggles into Atem's embrace) Awww! How Cute! (points to the review button) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari: I applogise for the wait.

Topaz: We had case of writer's block!

Chapter 4

After a lot of wriggling, Yugi got free of Atem's strong grip and when up stairs with Atem close behind. Yugi rummaged through his wardrobe, because he knew had some clothes that were to big for him. His grandfather still hoped he grow a bit taller. After pulling everything out of the wardrobe, he found what he was looking for.

During all this Atem had sitting on the bed trying not to laugh. _'Yugi looks sooo cute! He covered with the clothes he's been throwing to one side in his search.' _Atem smiled as he watched Yugi, and Yugi finally emerged from the wardrobe he broke down into full hysterics.

"What's so funny, Yami?" Yugi asked curiously as walked over to Atem with the clothes he found. "You're an absolute mess!" Atem said as he laughed. Basically Yugi was a mess. His hair was everywhere and he looked like he'd been drag through a bush backwards. Yugi glared at Atem, who thought it looked more like a very cute pout, and through the clothes he'd found that him. "Try these on. I think they'll fit you more than me." Yugi said as giggled at the surprised Pharaoh. Basically Atem had a pair of leather trousers on his head.

"Very well." Atem said as when over to bathroom to change. While he was gone Yugi layed on his bed trying to come to terms with what has going on, _'I can't believe it he's really here! Oh, but I do I this is not some dream. Because if this is a dream, it is a cruel one. Man, he so hot dressed like he was. Maybe I should tell him how I feel, but what if he rejects me and never wants to see me again! Oh, if there is a God, please help me, tell me what I should do, please….I beg of you…..help me.' _As Yugi though this Atem reappeared in the room dressed in a pair of black leather trousers, a black leather tank top that showed of his muscular chest, a black leather neck collar and he had a black leather jacket slung over one shoulder. The entire look was finished of with buckles and chains. (Hikari: Ok. Feel free to drool. Topaz: (drools))

When Yugi looked Atem, his eyes were popping out of his skull, _'OMG! He looks sooo damn SEXY!' _Yugi thought as a blush creeped its way on to his face. Atem saw the look on Yugi face and smirked, _'Mmmm, just the reaction I wanted.' _Yugi soon snapped back to reality when Atem sat next to him on the bed and smiled, that smile, which was for Yugi and only Yugi.

"Why are you not at school, Little One?" Atem asked he was quite curious from the start, about way Yugi was not that school. But then again, he was glad that Yugi wasn't at school. That meant more time to spend with the one he loved. "Ummm, there is a staff training that school, so I have the day off." Yugi replied, never noticing the grin on Atem's face. Atem was very happy; to him this thing called 'Staff Training' gave him more time to find out if Yugi loves him, like he loved Yugi.

"So what are you going to do on your day off? Are you met up with the gang?" Atem asked. "No. Joey and Seto are going to the movies, Duke and Tristan are to busy fighting over Serenity, Tea is in America, and Ryou is on holiday with his father." Atem signed in relief when Yugi said Tea was in America. Gods how he despised that girl, he knew she had a huge crush on him. "Unless you want to do something?" Yugi asked nervously. "I'd liked to go to the arcade, with you." Atem answered, happy to see the reaction it had on Yugi.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Yugi had stopped blushing like a tomato, both he and Atem made their way to the arcade. As they walked sown the street every girl gave Atem an approving look over, some even came up to him and asked him out. But Atem turn down every single one by merely say, "My heart belongs to some else." Yugi never saw the looks Atem gave him when Atem said this to every girl who asked him out. After a while they arrived at the arcade.

"Hey Y'gi!" shouted a familiar voice. Turning to see who shout at him, Yugi was greeted by an excited Joey and his sombre boyfriend Seto. "Hey Joey. I thought you and Seto were going to movies?" Yugi said. "Huh? Oh yay. The movie finished a few minutes ago." Joey replied. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here" Seto said when he saw Atem stand beside Yugi. "I thought you were dead Atem. Maybe now we can have that rematch to see who is the better duellist." Seto said as he smirked. "I can beat you Kaiba in my sleep! But I'm glad you and Joey are going out." Atem replied. "Thanks 'Tem! So when did you get here, and how did you get here?" Joey said curiously. So Atem explained everything to Joey and Seto.

"Wow. That was nice of your dad to do dat for ya." Joey said as he absorbed the information given to him, "So, what ya do guys?" "Well I want my rematch against Atem!" Seto said as he and Atem glared at each other. "I accept your challenge Kaiba!" Atem replied, "May I borrow your deck and duel disc Yugi?" Yugi signed as handed his deck and duel disc over to Atem. "DUEL!" Atem and Seto shouted.

After half an hour of dueling, glaring, and exchanges of curses, Seto lost the duel. "I wonder what dat score is now?" Joey asked Yugi, "Most properly Atem 14, and Seto 1!" Yugi replied, "When did Seto get 1 point?" Joey asked "Remember back to Duellist Kingdom, when he threatened to kill himself." Yugi said "Oh yeah. I remember now." Joey replied.

"I will beat you Atem! Mark my words!" Seto shouted, while Atem just laughed at him. "Well if you guys are quite finished Yami and I will be leaving, see ya Joey!" Yugi shouted as he dragged Atem from the glaring contest he was having with Seto. "See ya Yugi and Atem!" Joey shouted as he tried to calm down his boyfriend.

"What do want to do how Yami?" Yugi asked. "Hmm, how about we go to the park." Atem replied as he took Yugi's hand in his own. "Ok" Yugi said as he blushed the same colour as a tomato, a very cute tomato.

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: I must appolgise in advance, I won't be updating for a while.

Topaz: Her cat Coco is not very well and she needs to look after him.

Yugi: (hugs Hikari) I hope Coco feels better soon!

Atem: (hugs Hikari) Yes. Before you know it he'll been back to his old self again

Hikari: Thanks you guys!

Topaz: Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari: Yay!! Coco is feel much better now.

Topaz: So on with the story!

Chapter 6

Both Atem and Yugi arrived at the park. Everyone was at the park; they were all enjoying the sunshine. Yugi bought both himself and Atem an ice cream, and went to sit in the shade of a big Oak tree. As they sat and eat their ice creams, Yugi could help but laugh when he saw the Ex-Pharaoh had chocolate ice cream on his nose.

"What's so funny Aibou?" Atem asked as Yugi just laughed his head off. "Y-You have some ice cream o-on your n-nose!" Yugi replied as he laughed. "Where, I can't see it?!" Atem said as he stared at his nose, which made Yugi laugh even more as he watch the Ex-Pharaoh go cross-eyed trying to see where the ice cream was.

"Here, l-let me h-help you" Yugi giggled. He leaned over and wiped of the ice cream that was on Atem's nose. Atem signed at the touch, _'He has such a gentle touch.' _When Yugi had wiped of the ice cream, Atem got a bit of ice cream and plop it on Yugi's nose, and then he wiped it off to repay the favour. When he did this Yugi blushed like there was no tomorrow, Atem saw the blush on his adorable Aibou's face and smiled, happy it had the effect he wanted.

"Aibou, there is something I been wanting tell you for a long time." Atem said as he finished his ice cream and turned to gaze into those beautiful amethyst eyes. "What Atem?" Yugi replied as he felt himself becoming lost in those hypnotic crimson eyes. "I-" Atem was about tell Yugi he love him, when he interrupted by the second most anoyingest person in the world! (Topaz: three guess on who it is!)

"Hi cutie!" The girl said as she flung herself at Yugi, knocking him to the ground. Where she started nuzzling him. Atem growled at this, _'No one and I mean no one is aloud to glomp and nuzzle _MY_ Yugi, except _ME_!' _"Umm, hi Rebecca. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked while trying to escape from the girl. "I came here to see _my_ future husband!" Rebecca replied happily while nuzzling Yugi. She never noticed a fuming Ex-Pharaoh sitting next to Yugi, until it was too late. "HE IS NOT YOURS!!" Atem shouted as he dragged Rebecca off of his Aibou. Yugi was relieved to have her of him, so he got up and dusted himself off.

"HE IS MINE! I'VE YUGI FROM THE FIRST MOMENT I SAW HIM!" Rebecca bellowed as she and Atem argued over who Yugi belonged to. "SO WHAT! HE'S _MY _AIBOU!" Atem shouted back, his anger rising soo much that his third eye was glowing. (Hikari: Not a good sign! Topaz: Hehehe, she's going to die!) "HE'S MINE! I'M ACUTELY HERE, TO SEE IF HE'LL MARRY ME!" Rebecca said as she flutters her eye lids at a shocked Yugi. "W-What?!" Yugi sputtered as he stared that Rebecca. "That's right. Will you marry me, my darling Yugi?" Rebecca said as she waited for and answer from Yugi. But the answer she got was not from Yugi, but from an extremely unhappy Pharaoh. "BE GONE!" Atem shouted as he sent Rebecca to the Shadow Realm. "Ummm, Yami?" Yugi said coarsely, Atem heard Yugi speaking to him and turned to face him. "Yes Aibou?" Atem asked hoping he hadn't frightened his Yugi. "Lets go home" Yugi replied as they began to walk home, again holding hands, only this time Yugi didn't blush. To him it felt soo natural to hold his dark's hand.

To be continued

-----------------------------------------------------------

Topaz: (laughing) Yay! Rebecca in the Shandow Realm! Good Job Atem!

Atem: (smirks) Thanks Topaz!

Hikari: (signs) Topaz, stop encouring him!

Yugi: Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they walked down the street, a car came screeching around a corner and mounted the pavement. Before anyone knew what was happening the car hit Yugi! The car ended up crashing into a lamppost knocking the driver unconscious, while little Yugi lay unconscious on the pavement with a huge crowd around him and a very distort Atem beside him. Some one in the crowd called 999; a few minutes' later two ambulances, two police cars, and a fire engine arrived at the scene. While the firemen were cutting the driver free from his car, paramedics treated Yugi and put him in the ambulance. Atem asked the paramedics if he could go with his little one to the hospital, they agreed and let him get in the ambulance with Yugi. After a while they arrived at the hospital where Yugi was rushed away to theatres, Atem was told to wait in the relative's room.

Sometime later Grandpa arrived at the hospital and shown to the relative's room, when he opened the door he found Atem pacing backwards and forwards. "Atem, why don't you sit down before you get dizzy?" Grandpa said as he sat down. "I'm soo worried about my Aibou. He's in there all alone, what if something happens to him? I don't how I could cope if I lost him!" Atem said as he fell into a chair and cried his heart out. "He'll be fine Atem, you'll see." Grandpa said as sat next to Atem while resting his hand Atem's right shoulder, trying to calm him down.

An hour later a doctor came into the room. "Umm, are you here for a Yugi Mutou?" He asked. "Yes. I'm his grandfather and this is his older brother Atem." Grandpa said. "But, I'm not his-" Atem said as Grandpa cut him off. "Just play along." Grandpa whispered to Atem. "Ok. Well your grandson is fine, but he still unconscious." Both Atem and Grandpa signed in relief to hear that was alive, unconscious, but alive. "May I see him?" Atem asked he so desperately wanted to see his little one. The doctor nodded a reply and told Atem where Yugi was, but Atem didn't need to be told where Yugi was he could sence his little one's calming aura from a mile away. Atem left both Grandpa and the doctor to talk, and went to go see his Yugi.

He soon found the room; he opened the door to see Yugi lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on his face. He walked over to the bed and sat down; he took a hold of Yugi's nearest hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

'_Please Little One, wake up. Please open your eyes so I can see them soo fully of life and light.' _Atem thought as he looked out of the window and watch the sun set. _'I have only two days left. If Yugi doesn't wake up soon I'll have to leave him a second time, I don't want to put thought that pain again. I still remember the tears falling down his face when I left the first time. For the whole time I felt that Yugi wanted tell me something, but all he did was try and hide his tears, and just tell me that he'll never forget me. Oh, Little One please wake up.' _Atem thought as warm tears fell down his face.

To be continued

-------------------------------------------------

Hikari: (shocked) Yugi's in hopital, he unconscious, and Atem has only two days left!

Topaz: We like to kept people on the edge of their seats!

Atem: (holds Yugi) Please Little One wake up!

Topaz & Hikari: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Through out the second day there was no change. Yugi still remained unconscious; the hospital staff came up on trying to get Atem to go home, so they let Atem stay in Yugi hospital room.

"Please my Little One wake up." Atem said as stroked one of Yugi's cheeks. _'This is last day. I have only til midnight, if Yugi doesn't wake up by then I'll have to leave him. I don't want to leave him! Ra please let him wake up!' _Atem pleaded in his mind as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

Hours passed and Atem was becoming more and more desperate for Yugi to open his eyes. Atem looked over at the clock, the time on its face said 5mintues to midnight. Atem began to cry, he was crying so hard that his body was shaking. But unknown to him someone becoming conscious, "I know you properly can't hear me Little One, but before I leave for land of dead at the stroke of midnight there is something I want you to know. I love you Yugi! I always have. From the moment I first met you, you took my breathe away. To me you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, so I want you to know that you hold my heart in you hands." Atem said as he cried. Yugi opens his eyes. _'He loves me?! Yami loves me, he actually loves me!' _Yugi though as he lifted himself up in to a sitting position.

"I love you too Yami!" as soon as Atem turn around and saw tears falling from Yugi's eyes, but he knew they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "I love you too Little One." Atem said. Then just on the strike of midnight, they both shared their first kiss.

Soon after they pulled away from each, air becoming a problem. They held each other close, both afraid that the other would be taken away. "Yami, why would you have to leave me at midnight tonight?" Yugi asked curiously as he snuggled into Atem strong, but loving embrace. Atem signed and explained everything to Yugi about how his father casted a spell on him, and that he had until midnight tonight to receive his true love first kiss. "But now that I have, I will stay with you for all eternity." Atem said as he pulled Yugi into his lap and happily nuzzled him, while purring in contentment. Yugi just giggled and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep in Atem arms. Atem smiled down at him and slowly layed down on the bed, curled himself around Yugi and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Unknown to both of them, Aknumkanon was watching them through the crystal. "Thank you Yugi. For giving my son the one thing he wanted most, love."

The End

------------------------------------------------

Hikari: That's it people.

Topaz: Awww! They look soo cute together!

Atem: I love Aibou! kiss Yugi

Yugi: kiss back I love you too Yami!

Topaz & Hikari: Please review!


End file.
